Return home to you
by SugarCloud15
Summary: (Flowerfell) I just wanted a happy end for my Flowerfell babies. so i wrote it myself.


You open your aching eyes. Water's dripping on your face in a constant flow. Rain? It must be. There is no other explanation you can think of. You move your arm, but a sharp pain shoots up it, like you were forcing a knife into the skin with each movement. You force yourself to sit up, despite the pain coursing through your body.

You are on a hill. There are trees flooding the base of it. You try to see the sun to find out what time of day it is, but you can't see it for the dark clouds covering the sky. Your clothes are soaked with the rain falling on you. Your short hair is hanging heavily and dripping around your face.

You turn to look behind you and see a waist height stone. A gravestone. You are sitting on a grave. You move quickly to the right, feeling like you were being disrespectful. You read the writing engraved on the stone.

 _Frisk  
Always be kind  
Could have been mean  
Didn't want to_

 _Amazing best friend  
? – 201X_

Your grave. You had died. You were lying in Sans' arms, blinded and weakened by the flowers cursing your body, offering your soul to break the barrier and free the monsters. And he had. If you were outside now, feeling the rain on your skin, he must have broken the barrier. Of course, he did. It was your dying wish.

You knew how he felt about you. When you were dying, it was so obvious. The way he held you, the way he smiled for you when he asked. He loved you more than Flowey, even though you knew him for less time. He had quickly become your best friend.

However, that was after he had been the cause of your death on more than one occasion. It didn't matter overall, but you knew he had felt guilty about it. He was the reason you went blind, but you never blamed him for it.

He had buried you. You couldn't imagine what that would have been like for him. To bury the one he loved, knowing no-one else would help.

Golden flowers were placed gently on the grave. Some were older than others, turning slightly brown. Sans. He must have brought them.

"Hey! Get away from there!" An angry voice shouted from behind you. You stood up and turned, your body still aching. It was Sans.

He was very worse for wear. His clothes looked like he had thrown them on quickly. They were stained with mustard and were generally not clean. His eyes were dim, dark shadows forming under his eyes. He mustn't have been sleeping well. You felt immediate pity and sorrow for the skeleton in front of you. You notice the golden flower sitting on his shoulder. Flowey. The two of them hadn't gotten on well when they first met, but had agreed to get along for you. They must have stayed together after you died.

"Frisk?" Sans whispered, not quite believing you were real. You could understand that. You couldn't quite believe it yourself. You smiled awkwardly and waved. Flowey stayed silent as Sans moved closer to you. He raised a shaking bone-y hand to your cheek and cupped your face gently.

"Is this real? Are you really here?" He whispered. His voice was shaking, gentle and quiet. You saw his golden tooth glinting. His teeth didn't seem as sharp as they had been when you first met him.

You nodded, tears falling from shining eyes. Your smile was weak yet all the joy received from seeing him again refused to let it fall. He didn't move away.

"How?" Flowey asked. You shrugged. You didn't have an answer. And, honestly, did you need one? You were alive, with Sans, the skeleton you loved, and Flowey, your best friend. Sans smirked like he had when you had first met. It was pure, not forced.

"I missed you so much, sweetheart." Sans leaned down to you, his face a hair's breadth away from you and your lips. You closed the distance.

It was romantic. The rain falling around you, dripping off the two of you while you made up for lost time. He held your tiny frame close to himself, refusing to let go. He held you firm, not risking losing you, but he held you like you were the most precious thing in the world, like you could break if he wasn't careful enough.

He pulled away, his red eyes never moving from your face. You notice Flowey had turned away politely. You reached up to him, brushed one of his petals gently and he gripped onto your hand with his roots, moving up your arm to rest on your shoulder. He nuzzled into your cheek.

"C'mon, sweetheart. I've got a house away from the town me and Flowey have been staying at." Sans wrapped his jacket around her. "You can stay with me. We'll get you some dry clothes and get you some food and we'll talk about everything in the morning." He took your hand gently. He dragged you along behind him while Flowey cuddled into you gently. You noticed the ends of his fingers also weren' t as sharp as they had been.

When you reached the house, it surprised you how plain it was. It was a small single floored cottage with a garden of golden flowers. Inside, the walls were a gentle cream. There wasn't much in the design and furniture. In one room, there was a sofa with a fire place on the opposite side and a mantel piece over it. On the mantel piece was a flower pot, obviously for Flowey. There was also Sans' save star necklace leaning against the wall.

In the next room, it was a kitchen and dining room. There was a counter, a fridge, cupboards, an oven and a microwave. There was also a table with only one chair.

"We'll get another chair for you." Sans said. He guided you along, briefly showing you the bathroom.

The next room was a bedroom. There was a was a wardrobe next to the window. The bed was a king sized, with a plain red blanket and a couple of red pillows. A bookcase was standing next to the wall opposite the bed.

Sans moved you to sit on the bed, and took his jacket off you. He placed it over the radiator and then pulled some clothes out of his wardrobe and gave them to you. He took Flowey from your shoulder and left the room.

You changed your clothes quickly. They were a bit big, but they were soft and comfy. They hung heavily around your small body. You step out of the room and see Sans putting Flowey in the flowerpot on the mantel piece. You stand awkwardly, pulling the clothes further around yourself. He turns to you and smiles. You smile back.

"We should get some sleep. It's quite late and you look tired." He said. Flowey yawned and bowed his head. Sans brushed his petal gently and walked with you to the bedroom. You faced each other while lying in the bed.

He brushed hair away from your eyes and smiled gently at you. You relaxed under the covers, leaning into his caring touch. You kissed him gently and drifted off to sleep.

 **A/N - This is my interpretation of what happened after overgrowth by sociopathicarchangel.**

 **Please review, follow and favourite me and the story. And remember!**

 **Stay sweet! And always be kind!**


End file.
